


Shielded

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [39]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah find that isolation has kept them safe.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Shielded

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #83, sick.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Sean and Elijah watched the news, grim-faced and silent. When the commentator announced 300,000 dead from Covid-19, Elijah broke the silence.

“It doesn’t seem real, Sean. I feel like we’re watching a science fiction movie.”

“Sadly, it is real, deadly real.”

“It’s hard to believe that so much sickness and death is going on outside our door and we’re here, isolated from all of it.”

Sean said, “I used to worry that us being so isolated was a bad thing, that if we got sick or hurt needed medical attention we wouldn’t be able to get it in time. Instead, being isolated has kept us shielded from the pandemic.”


End file.
